


Rayleb Drabbles

by Because_I_Mean_YOLO_Right



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, idk cute gamer boys oops, probably mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Because_I_Mean_YOLO_Right/pseuds/Because_I_Mean_YOLO_Right
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little glances into the life and relationship of Caleb Denecour and Ray Narvaez Jr. Will not be in chronological order. Probably AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Will change rating and tags as they apply.

Caleb made a distressed noise through tightly pressed lips, nearly banging his head on the coffee table in frustration as his character was once again annihilated. He wasn't used to getting this angry with video games, he usually just laughed this sort of thing off, but this was twisting his last nerve until it snapped. Some kid- probably no older than twelve- shrieked some god awful laughter in his ear and spouted some insult that didn't even make sense but made Caleb more angry all the same. He raised his controller above his head, ready to slam it into the table, but firm hands gripped his and gently pried the poor thing from his fingers. Ray set the controller down on the tabletop whilst Caleb glared daggers at it, managing to both sign off xBox Live and take off his headset before Caleb looked at him. When he did though, he was met with a soft set of lips and a warm hand on his chest. The tension melted away from him as his anger slipped into contentment, eyes cracking open just enough to give him that dazedly satisfied look. "You're a real comfort, you know that?" he said quietly. Ray merely shrugged and smiled, pecking his lips gently and climbing onto the sofa next to him. The Puerto Rican retrieved the controller and scrolled over to Netflix, picking some random movie out of the Recommendeds and letting it play. They were too absorbed in tracing patterns in each other's skin and swapping soft giggly kisses to care much anyway.


	2. Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb tries to cook. Ray is amused.

"Caleb-" Ray smothered a laugh behind his hand, eyeing the Ultimate player now coated in a thick layer of flour all over his face and chest. The taller blinked at him and Ray snorted when it caused a bit of the powdery substance to sprinkle off his lashes. Caleb shot him an exasperated look and shook himself, laughing as Ray spluttered and shrieked, trying to move back out of the way even as the white powder practically misted over him. After shaking a bit of the flour off himself and onto Ray, Caleb's tongue darted out in an unconscious effort to get whatever was on his lip off only to incite the Peurto Rican's laughter once more at the face he pulled. "What were you trying to do anyway?"

"I wanted to bake something but the flour and I had a disagreement." he griped as his face continued to twist disgustedly at the taste of plain flour. Ray just shook his head and grabbed Caleb's arm, dragging him toward the bathroom completely intent on getting them both cleaned. And if they had a little fun getting there? Well no one could really blame him.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it tonight or is it tomorrow? It's three in the morning. That counts as tomorrow right?
> 
> Also known as "Ray is annoying when he can't sleep".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one kinda got away from me

Let it be known that Caleb Denecour is not an impatient person. He can put up with a lot of things and a lot of people that would have most running for the hills or at the very least tearing their hair out. Just look at the guys he works with. That being said, he's pretty sure "sugar-hyped boyfriend who's been playing Halo for six hours and is now begging for McDonald's at 3 AM" is not included in that lot of things, nor should it ever be. But the fact of the matter is he is now indeed up at 3:27 and Ray is indeed sitting on his legs and pouting at him in an effort to get his greased fat food fix while Caleb himself is propped up against his pillows and trying to convince Ray through his tired squinted eyes that he is not up for it this time of night. Morning? Whatever. He's not having it.

"Can't you wait to ask me in like, four hours at least?" Caleb said groggily, blinking slowly to try and will the sleep out of his eyes just enough to see Ray properly. From what he could tell, the Puerto Rican was less than impressed.

"But Caleb!" he whined, bouncing a little to make his point. "I'm hungry!"

The taller sighed and rolled his head back. "You really aren't gonna let me sleep are you?"

Instead of answering, the Hispanic leveled him with a determined stare. Sighing, Caleb was almost ready to concede, then he had an idea. "If you go take a shower, make sure the TV and Xbox are off, and come back here in lets say thirty minutes, I'll take you to McDonald's and won't even make you get dressed in actual clothes." Ray beamed at him and leaned down to kiss his cheek, quickly going to do his tasks.

When the water clicked on a minute later Caleb forced himself to focus on it, just to keep himself awake long enough. He had almost dosed off again when the water shut off and he could hear Ray fumbling and thumping around the bathroom trying to dry himself and get his pajamas on. He heard his socked feet plod quietly around the house once more before returning and poking him on the side.

"Come on get up lets go." Ray didn't sound nearly as energetic as he did a while ago, and the tiny yawn tacked onto the end cemented that. Caleb nodded and motioned him forward. He pulled Ray's glasses off and watched his face twist in confusion before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's chest and pulled him down onto the bed. In turn, Ray let out a choked squeaking noise and wriggled.

"Caleb!" he whined. "You said!"

"And I will take you." he affirmed. "Later."

Ray groaned, the sound quickly morphing into a yawn as he gave up and snuggled into Caleb's chest. "You're a douchebag."

"A douchebag that gets to sleep more." he mumbled against Ray's head, already drifting off again. The Puerto Rican merely chuckled and closed his eyes, more than happy to join his boyfriend in snoozing. They'd get McDonald's tomorrow. Today? Whatever. Later.


	4. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb likes watching Ray sleep. He's not creepy, honest.

Caleb had his head propped up on his arm, watching as Ray slept blissfully wrapped around a Snorlax plushie with his mouth hanging open and looking very much like he was enjoying his sleep. The taller huffed a small amused laugh that sounded a bit more like a sigh and gently drummed his fingers over the covers. His hand swept up, hovering over Ray’s heated skin, then continued on its journey and rested gently on the Puerto Rican’s cheek. He was still sleep-warm and it made Caleb smile. It was not at all often that he got to see Ray truly relaxed. Some might assume that the Lad was very laid back in real life but they would be shocked to know that the truth is actually quite far from it. Ray was practically always high-strung, between staying on top of his work, doing streams, making sure his gamerscore stayed intact, and his natural ridiculously tense and anxious personality he hardly ever seemed to be truly rested.

 

That’s why Caleb loved moments like this.

 

A sleeping Ray provided the prime opportunity for Caleb to map out every part of his face that was usually riddled with the hard lines of concentration or stress, and it made Ray look so much younger. People at the office often joked that compared to Ray, Caleb himself looked like a child. And he couldn’t really disagree with them. It added years onto Ray, it really did.

 

“Caleb Thomas Denecour are you watching me sleep?”

 

Caleb flushed bright red all the way up to the tips of his ears as he realized he’d been caught, both figuratively and literally as Ray now had his hand in a tight grasp. But the smirk on his lips was tired and playful and Caleb knew with the right coaxing he’d be able to get Ray to go to sleep again.

 

“Aw, come on you know I can’t resist how cute you are when you drool all over Snorlax.” Ray pulled a face and Caleb laughed, the smaller tugging him closer in a feeble attempt to shut him up.

 

“Yeah well you can be creepy and stalkery some other time, for now lets--” A large yawn broke out of Ray’s throat and Caleb actually made an attempt at containing his laughter this time. Before the other could protest, however, Caleb had him wrapped up tight in his arms and honestly what could Ray do other than relax? With a gentle sigh Caleb let his eyes slip closed.

 

Watching Ray sleep didn’t sound nearly as good as sleeping together, anyway.

 


	5. Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is distracted. Caleb is distracting. There's a lot of (mostly) unintentional distraction.

      Every now and again his eyes flit over to where Caleb is leaned over the desk with his chest so low he actually has to look up at the screen. His thumbs are going a mile a minute as he attempts to beat Jack in the last round of the game for the lets play they'd had him guest star in. Ray had politely declined being in it, almost regretting so when Caleb looked disappointed that he wouldn't be playing, because he knew with Caleb he'd be far too distracted and would inevitably end up losing in a no doubt disastrous and humiliating way. Despite Michael's bitter quips about how Caleb sucked at anything that didn't involve some kind of sport, he was actually doing fairly well and Ray was proud of him. He knew there was a big stupid grin on his face by the way Geoff kept flashing him mildly concerned looks and Michael purposely bumped his shoulder every now and again and then smirked when he looked over. He knows what they're thinking. It's not going to happen. Geoff seems to understand this but Michael has a hard time getting the picture. Caleb is straight. Caleb is a good kid. Caleb is the very definition of perfect, a model son, friend, and boyfriend. Caleb is also very distracting.

      Ray can sense that he's beginning to drift a little but can't seem to stop himself, resting his cheek on the back of his office chair while he watches Caleb's intense gaming face as he hunches over and furrows his brows in concentration. He's even poked his tongue out of the side of his mouth just the slightest bit as if that will give him an edge, help him focus better. Ray thinks it's adorable.

      His hands have slowly begun fisting the edges of his shorts and he idly notes with a quick look down that his knuckles are white. Ray has always had trouble keeping his hands still. His teachers often berated him for tapping on his desk or jiggling his leg or doing anything and everything to alleviate his pent up energy. He was lazy, sure, but that didn't mean he liked being completely sedentary. In a cloud of thought shoved far to the back of his mind in the "Things to Not Over-Think and Preferably Not Think About at All" section there's a tiny little hint of a notion that maybe this is one of the reasons Ray likes Caleb so much. He's always moving, always animated, always lively, ready for anything and everything. He envies him for it, but at the same time finds it utterly beautiful. He wishes he could say it out loud. Tell Caleb how beautiful it is, how beautiful he is, how everything he does makes Ray's nerves light on fire and his mind hazy and his face hurt from smiling. Now's not the time though. It may never be the time. He's okay with that.

      When the game ends (Ryan came out as victor and Caleb had whined so loud that Barbara had stopped in to rub salt in the wound) Ray looks down at his hands to find he's been ripping up a piece of paper and it's now a tiny pile of confetti sitting on his desk. Michael takes the opportunity to blow it all over him while the Hispanic attempts to swat at him and get it out of his face at the same time. The redhead gives a sharp amused laugh but abruptly stops and Ray looks up to see Caleb with his hand on Michael's arm. It doesn't make Ray jealous, that would be silly, but it does make him curious.

      "Uh- Michael?" Caleb asks hesitantly, eyes flitting over to Ray for a second before looking back at the older, and his jaw clenches slightly as he shifts nervously. His voice is a little higher pitched than normal and Ray recognizes this as the sign that Caleb is legitimately worried about something, it's not something trivial. "Can I- may I talk to you for a minute? Outside? Maybe?"

      Now Ray's really curious, but stops himself from poking into their business as Michael agrees and they head into the hallway to talk about whatever it is Caleb is so worried about. The Puerto Rican looks at the tiny snow-like paper bits scattered all over his desk and the carpet and himself. Michael is an asshole.

      When Ray later asks what Michael talked to Caleb about, the taller simply shrugs and tells him it was just Caleb being stupid again. He can tell that there's some element of truth to it- Michael finds a lot of things stupid- but there's still something he isn't being told. He's dying to know, but lets it slide for now. It's none of his business, he tells himself. Even if he wants it to be.

      He forgets about it soon enough, though as Caleb starts coming around more often Ray is getting more and more distracted. He's behind on work, too busy talking to Caleb to remember he has actual important things to do that do not involve Ultimate Frisbee players, and Geoff is slowly getting more and more concerned and Ray's afraid that if this keeps up much longer the dude might have an aneurism or stage an intervention or something. He laughs under his breath at the idea. He's been tearing up more paper too, it's rare nowadays to see his desk not completely covered in bits of whatever scrap paper he can find. He can't tell if it's a nervous habit or if there's just something about Caleb that makes him jittery and unable to sit still, but as most things in his life that Ray finds he does not have the answer to he simply ignores it and hopes it will go away on its own.

      It doesn't.

      He's started jogging in the morning. He does breathing exercises and he counts in his head and he plays critical thinking games in his spare time. None of it stops the fidgeting and Ray is starting to get agitated. Being around Caleb so much isn't good for his health. The prolonged contact is starting to feel vaguely suffocating and the worst part of it is he likes it too much to want it to stop. It's like romantic asphyxiation. He almost laughs out loud when that pops into his head in the middle of a Lets Play.

      It's been about three weeks since Caleb pulled Michael aside to talk and Ray has forgotten all about it though things in the office seem a little off. Geoff is no longer concerned and instead beams at him proudly whenever he catches his eye (it kinda freaks him out but it's nice that their usually cheerful bossman finally got that tense look off his face), Michael seems impatient and restless, Jack seems more bubbly than usual but he's always happy so Ray really can't tell there, Ryan keeps an eye on either the door or Ray and has hardly so much as glanced at his laptop, and Gavin looks like he's about to vibrate out of his seat.

      There's a short knock at the door followed by Caleb poking his head in. His eyes search the room, scanning every inch of it until they come to rest on Ray and he realizes by the look on his face that his gaze was meant for him the whole time and he had simply been stalling.

      "Hey Ray, can I borrow you for a minute?" You can borrow me forever, he thought to himself, but simply smiled and nodded with an enthusiastic "sure!" Caleb's voice had that shaky pitchy quality again and Ray wondered what he was nervous about. He followed Caleb out into the hall and kept following him as the taller led him outside and around the building. He apologized and explained that he didn't want anyone to overhear their conversation. Ray's curiosity skyrocketed and he suddenly felt his palm itching to hold Caleb's hand in his own but refrained himself. Those impulses were sometimes hard to ignore and he often found himself barely pulling away just before his fingers could brush over Caleb's arm or the back of his neck. He made sure Caleb knew he had his full attention and patiently waited while the taller removed something from his pocket and fisted it nervously in his hand where Ray couldn't see what it was.

      "So a couple weeks ago I was talking to Michael," Ray remembers it now, and his ever-growing curiosity suddenly takes a sharp stab at his brain and he pays that much more attention, "and since I figure of anyone here he knows you best and I wanted his opinion." The Puerto Rican valiantly kept quiet and tried to decipher what they could have talked about. "I'm not really the type to do this so it's strange for me, but I've noticed a lot of things about you and they confuse me. Like-" he looked like he wanted to say something but bit it back down and Ray wanted to scream at him to just spit it out already. "I don't like seeing you so jittery and flighty like you've been the last couple of weeks and I searched a lot for this and thought it might help and I just got it in and Michael seemed kind of unenthusiastic but look just hear me out-"

      "Caleb, breathe." Ray spoke finally, softly with a kind smile. "Whatever it is, I'm certain I'll like it. Unless you pull a Lindsay and get me one of those stupid singing cat Christmas sweaters." Caleb let out a startled but relieved laugh and it made Ray feel better to seem him relax for the first time since he came and got him.

      "Right, anyway, here." Caleb took Ray's hand and pressed something cold and round and metal into it. When the Hispanic opened his hand, a ring with gears and cogs on it sat in his palm. "It's a fidgeter's ring." Caleb explained hastily. "If you turn the top one direction the gears turn and move the bottom in the opposite direction." The shorter stared at it, turned it this way and that, and he could practically feel the way Caleb held his breath as if waiting for Ray to throw it back in his face. He slipped it on- he thought he heard Caleb's breath hitch but he was too busy with the ring to care about it too much- and turned the top ring and sure enough he smiled in slight awe as the gears turned and moved the bottom. His laugh was light and amazed, looking up at Caleb like he had just given him a million dollars.

      "It's great, like, this is seriously so cool. And useful for when I get distracted. Thanks dude, I appreciate it." He looked back down to his ring when suddenly Caleb was much closer and grabbing his face and- oh. And suddenly they were kissing. Not wanting to screw this up or give him the wrong idea like he'd seen in movies, he kissed back enthusiastically, bringing up his hands to grip Caleb's biceps. They broke apart and Ray's curiosity, which had been sated when the ring had been revealed, was burning in his stomach and begging him to ask questions. So for once, he didn't ignore it. "Was that like, for real? Like that was a real thing? Do you like, like me?" He cringed out how much he sounded like a teenage girl but Caleb laughed.

      "Yeah, yeah I do. I like you a lot. I just, I wasn't really sure if you liked me. I mean Michael said you did, but I just couldn't really be sure." He kind of shrugged and Ray wanted to ruffle his hair.

      "What made you sure?"

      "Ray, look how you're wearing the ring." The Puerto Rican glanced at his hand and sure enough he had unintentionally put it on his left ring finger. It glared back at him as if to say "look at how dumb and obvious you are you big dummy". He laughed.

      "Wow, okay. Didn't do that on purpose." Caleb laughed back at him and as much as he loved the sound the muffled noise of surprise when he kissed him again was nice too. "So like, this is a thing? We're a thing?"

      "Can we be a thing?"

      "We can so be a thing."

      Ray soon found himself occupied with either Caleb or the ring pretty much constantly and, after the violent amount of teasing the others had put him through while Caleb displayed him like he was a prize, he was honestly just glad he didn't have to clean up so many bits of paper anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DUMB AND I DON'T UPDATE THIS OFTEN ENOUGH


End file.
